This invention is directed to a system for mounting fishing rods across the stern of a boat for trolling. There are known many systems for mounting fishing rods along opposed sides of boats for trolling. This arrangement is satisfactory for a few lines but with a large number of lines, there is a problem with them becoming entangled.
Accordingly, it an object of the instant invention to provide a system for mounting fishing rods on a boat for trolling in spaced positions to reduce the chances of the lines becoming entangled.
Another object of the invention is the provision of mounting means across the stern of a boat.
Another object of the invention is an easily installable and removable fishing rod mounting system.
Another object of the invention is a trolling system which is sturdy and dependable.
Another object of the invention is a trolling system easily installed with and removed from the boat.